The Faith of the Seven
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Baelor I Targaryen acostumbra hacer ayuno para sufrir alucinaciones religiosas, en esa ocasión ha llegado demasiado lejos. Este fic participa del Reto "Reza lo que sepas" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno". Religión: La Fe de los Siete.


**The Faith of the Seven**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Reza lo que sepas del Foro Se acerca el Invierno._

**Personaje: **Baelor Targaryen.

**Religión: **La Fe de los Siete.

* * *

Las alucinaciones cubren su cuerpo con una ráfaga fría que le acaricia la piel por completo y Baelor se retuerce en el suelo de como si estuviera preso de un gran agonía. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos de manera forzada, es como si él mismo se estuviera obligando a no cerrarlos por miedo de perderse una gran revelación. Las manos le tiemblan espasmódicamente y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente, los escalofríos le atacan de tal modo que no se ve capaz de respirar.

Sus labios permanecen entre abiertos y algo agrietado por la falta de agua, pero de ellos no escapa ni un solo sonido. El símbolo de la Fe de los Siete va bordada en su túnica con hilos de oro y la cadena de duros metales que cuelga de su cuello, lo anclan al suelo con fuerza. Sus ojos se cierran de golpe y de su boca comienzan a escapar sonoros gritos que son tan agudos que podrían romper los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación.

La puerta se abre de improviso y uno de los mozos de cocina, aparece en el umbral. Baelor ha dado la orden de que no se le interrumpiera mientras él reza y el chico sabe que se va a meter en un buen problema cuando el Rey vuelva a su estado normal, pero de todos modos, ¿qué clase de vasallo sería si la salud mental de su Rey no le preocupara? Observa el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y la inusual palidez que presenta la piel.

Una espesa espuma blanquecina comienza a salir de la boca de Baelor y el muchacho no aguarda un solo segundo más, corre tan rápido como puede en dirección al salón del trono. Sabe que allí se encontrara con la Mano del Rey y Viserys Targaryen será más competente que él para resolver la situación. Se arriesga al entrar de aquel modo pero si al Rey le sucede algo, su cabeza será la que rodará por los suelos y adornará las murallas de la capital.

— ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? —pregunta Viserys Targaryen con voz gruesa y su enfado es evidente.

—Siento interrumpir de este modo, Mi Lord —dice haciendo una reverencia e ignorando las múltiples miradas que se posan sobre él—. Es sobre el Rey.

Viserys le hace una seña, indicándole que se acerque a él. Intuye sobre lo que el muchacho le va a decir y no le conviene que toda la corte se entere de los pasatiempos de su sobrino.

—El Rey Baelor está inconciente, ha vuelto a no comer —informa el mozo de cocina y Viserys hace un movimiento de cabeza que él no sabe cómo interpretar.

—Acompáñame, muchacho —la Mano del Rey no tiene que repetir la orden y los dos hombres caminan tan rápido como pueden por los corredores que llevan a los aposentos del Rey Baelor.

Al llegar allí, Viserys Targaryen comprueba que lo que dice el muchacho es la verdad. En una mesa, se encuentran las bandejas de comida que los sirvientes le llevan regularmente a su sobrino. No cenó la noche anterior y en la mañana tampoco desayunó.

Viserys toma a su sobrino por los hombros y con ayuda del muchacho, lo colocan sobre el lecho de plumas. Todo el cuerpo de Baelor tiembla y comienza a morderse los labios de tal forma, que un hilo de sangre corre por la comensura de sus labios.

—Alcánzame algo para que no se muerda —ordena la Mano del Rey—. ¡Rápido, muchacho!

El mozo de cocina tarda en responder. Tiene una ligera noción sobre las actividades que práctica su Rey para tener alucinaciones religiosas, pero jamás lo ha contemplado en aquel estado. De su bolsillo saca un trozo de madera que está tallada en forma cilíndrica y se la acerca.

La puerta permanece abierta y por ella, aparece una figura femenina. Ella tiene los ojos violetas como dos gemas que acaban de ser pulidas, el cabello plateado que cae como una cortina sobre sus hombros y un pendiente en forma de dragón tricéfalo que va colgado en una cadena de oro fino, alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Daena? —pregunta Viserys sin siquiera voltearse a verla.

El mozo de cocina se queda sin aliento por unos segundos. Creía que Daena y sus hermanas, Rhaena y Elaena, eran solamente un rumor de mal gusto que circulaba por el castillo. Según tiene entendido, el Rey las ha confinado en unas habitaciones para no verse tentado por ellas. Ahora que ve a Daena, entiende el motivo.

—Al igual que todas las personas de la capital, he escuchado los gritos de mi hermano —responde ella con seguridad y avanza en dirección a los hombres—. He venido a ayudarte. ¿De nuevo las alucinaciones?

—No ha comido ni ayer, ni hoy y por lo que tengo entendido, puede ser muy probable que no haya probado un bocado en días —contesta Viserys.

La muchacha se dirige al mozo de cocina:

—Tú trabajas en las cocinas —él asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Hace cuánto que no ves al Rey por los comedores?

Él traga saliva antes de hablar.

—Hace varias semanas que el Rey no se presenta en los comedores. Él prefiere que le traigamos las comidas a sus aposentos y si me permite decirlo —Daena le da una respuesta positiva—, he visto varias veces que el Rey le da la comida a gatos y perros que pasan por debajo de su ventana.

—Has sido de mucha ayuda, muchacho —dice Daena La Desafiante—. Ahora vete a las cocinas por algo de comida y ni una sola palabra de lo que has visto aquí. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —inmediatamente sale de allí.

**~ º ~**

Cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte, el Rey Baelor ya se encuentra conciente y arrodillado frente a las figuras de los Siete que ha mandado colocar especialmente para él, en uno de los patios interiores de la Fortaleza Roja. Tiene los ojos cerrados mientras se concentra en cada una de sus oraciones.

Viserys y Daena Targaryen lo contemplan desde la distancia. Lo que ha sucedido en la mañana, no ha sido más que una prueba del fanatismo religioso que muestra Baelor y hasta donde es capaz de llegar para conseguir que sus dioses le revelen algún tipo de acontecimiento, o simplemente para que le revelen algo.

—Esto no puede continuar así —dice Daena mientras observa como Baelor pasa sus manos por las figuras de los Siete, como si se tratara de personas a las que está saludando—. Ha llegado demasiado lejos. Si no fuera porque ese chico de las cocinas lo encontró, tal vez hubiera sido demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

—Si la noticia de que el Rey hace ayunos para contactar con los dioses, los grandes señores comenzarán a reclamar y que los campesinos se amotinen, no es algo que nos convenga —responde su tío Viserys.

—Por los rincones de la capital, se comienza a susurrar que es la Mano del Rey la que gobierna y no el Rey como sería lo adecuado —informa Daena—. Además que las ausencias del Rey son cada vez más notorias y muchos comienzan a decir que prefiere estar rezando antes que preocuparse por las necesidades del pueblo.

—Por lo pronto, debemos tratar de que no comiencen a circular las debilidades de Baelor y trataré de hablar con él, para que me deje actuar un poco más por mi cuenta. Si sigo apegándome a sus órdenes, el reino terminará sin un dragón de oro, solo porque se le ha antojado levantar un Septo.

Se produce un silencio entre ellos dos que solo el canto de las aves, es capaz de romper.

— ¿Crees que el muchacho diga algo? —pregunta Viserys de repente.

Daena niega.

—No —dice de forma tajante—. Está demasiado asustado con lo que ha visto y mantendrá la boca cerrada. Los gritos se han escuchado y los susurros comenzarán a extenderse.

—Comenzaré a poner a dos guardias para que lo tengan vigilado a todo momento —revela Viserys—. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

—Cuando mi señor padre me hizo casarme con Baelor, maldije mi suerte toda la noche. Daeron se burló de mí y me dijo que Baelor preferiría estar rezándole a la Madre que estar conmigo en la noche de nuestra boda. Desde ese momento comencé a llamarlo Baelor el Santo.


End file.
